Burning Desire
by TheForgottenOne13
Summary: Izuku Midoriya had been written off as a quirkless loser, until one childhood friend pushed him to awaken his own quirk he never knew he had.
1. Prologue: Awaken

**Prologue: Awaken**

" _Not all men are created equal. This was a reality I learned about society at the young age of four. And that was my first and last setback_."

"Listen up Deku," Katsuki exclaimed as he set off another explosion in his palm. "You're worse than these damn rejects, you quirkless wanna be! You really think they can let someone like you in when they can have me?"

The small, timid boy backed up against the wall of the classroom in fear of the intimating Katsuki kid that was standing over him. Waving his arms around frantically, the green haired boy gathered himself to respond back to his classmate.

"No, no you've got it all wrong! I'm not trying to compete against you, it's just I've wanted to become a hero since I was little. I may not have a quirk, but I can still try my hardest, can't I?"

"You'd never be able to hang with the best of the best," retorted the spiky, blond headed kid with smoke now coming from his hands. "Defenseless Izuku! Do you really wanna embarrass this crappy school by failing so bad?!"

 **Later that day**

As the classroom emptied out, Izuku Midoriya sat alone at his desk scanning his phone about the reactions around the town of an earlier fight that had taken place that morning.

"Wow, I better write some notes down for later," he exclaimed as he was about to place his notebook in his backpack. Suddenly, it was taken from him by Katsuki.

"I don't know what you're doing here Deku, but we're not done," Katsuki barked as he held Izuku's notebook in his hand.

"What's that his diary," a young student mocked as he and other classmate gathered behind the ring leader to bully Izuku.

"Are you seriously taking notes on heroes," the other student exclaimed. "That's so lame!"

"Really funny guys, now give it back," Izuku pleaded as he held his hands out to Katsuki.

Katsuki took the notebook and smacked his exploding fists against it and then threw it out the window. Izuki looked in utter disbelief and shock towards his bullies.

"That's so mean," he shot at Katsuki and the others as his blood began to start rising. The green haired kid was pretty upbeat despite the quirkless status and the bullying most days, but today was different.

"Most heroes show signs of greatest in earlier years," Katsuki quipped ignoring the shocked kid. "With one look they know they're destined for greatness. That's what they're going to be saying about me when I'm the first kid outta this crappy middle school to make it into UA high."

He paused for a second before putting his smoking hand on Izuku's shoulder with a frightening grin.

"Here's some advice, nerd. Don't apply, or else."

Izuku looked at Katsuki without a response. Katsuki was a childhood friend who he had always looked up to because of his amazing quirk, however the friendship was rather one sided because Katsuki was quite the bully to him.

With the three bullies leaving Izuku alone, one of the underlings turned to Izuku who was now enraged with his fists balled up and spoke up.

"That's just sad, I thought you had at least some fight in you."

"He finally gets it," the other bully chimed in. "He'll never be a hero, better to find out now than later, I guess."

As Izuku stood there with his back turned to the barrage of verbal attacks, he was now enraged. For years, these three had been giving him hell about him being defenseless, quirkless, and a loser. All he wanted to do was become a hero, like his childhood idol, All Might, and now these so called "friends" were shooting down his dreams. As he began to speak up, Katsuki stopped at the door with a sudden change of tone.

"You know there might actually be a way you can become a hero," he said with a bit of encouragement in his voice. "Just take a swan dive off the building and hope in your next life you're born with one."

Izuku finally had enough with it, gritting his teeth and turning to face the culprit of his anger.

"Is there a problem," Katsuki dared as he set off a couple of explosions in his hands.

The green eyed boy looked back at Katsuki completely unhinged at this point. He didn't care if they hurt him either verbally or physically anymore, he was going to stand up for himself. Pushing the desks away towards the side of him, Izuku charged at Katsuki with a head of steam.

"Woah, Midoriya is actually going to fight," one bully laughed at the small boy charging towards them.

"This isn't a fight you morons, this is a funeral," Katsuki bellowed as he readied his hands to explode on the green haired boy. However, as he began to ignite his attack, the three were blasted through the wall and door into the hallway.

"I AM NOT DEFENSELESS, KACCHAN," Izuku echoed.

The red eyed boy pushed away the debris around him as scanned around rapidly at what just happened. One second he was just about to kill little Deku and the next he's on the ground in the hallway.

"What the hell was that," Katsuki roared as he exploded a piece of concrete on his leg to jolt back up. "Deku, you better tell me how you did that you nerd!"

As Izuku watch the boy get back angrily with intent to harm, he looked down at his own two hands in disbelieve.

" _I did cause that? T-there's no way that I did that. I couldn't have. It's impossible."_

He reran what just happened in his head. Katsuki went to meet him head on, and as he put up his fists to meet his bully's, a strong force felt like it left his hand. Next thing he saw was Katsuki and the two boys flying through the wall.

 _I can't do that. I don't have a quirk. So if I didn't do it," he thought to himself until_ it became words aloud. _"_ Maybe Kachaan has some kind of backfiring ability of his quirk and it just caught him off guard but if that was the case wouldn't he have known that aspect of his quirk? It would be rather obvious-"

Looking back up from his muttering, he froze as Kachaan belted him with a forceful explosion punch to the stomach causing him to collapse on the ground.

"I don't know what the hell you were hiding Deku," Katsuki accused as he put his hands back in his pockets. "But just know you're always going to be scum to me you quirkless loser, don't you forget that."

He looked up at the desks that Deku shoved aside and noticed they were charred just a tad.

"What's wrong Katsuki," one boy asked as he rejoined with the ring leader.

"Nothing, let's just go, we're through here," he responded as he took one last look at the unconscious green haired boy on the ground before departing.

 _I don't remember using my quirk on those desks…This is all some freaking stupid prank that loser is trying to pull to get into UA. Pathetic._

Rubbing his head, Izuku gazed up at the ceiling of the middle school classroom that he woke up in. Disoriented, the young boy sat up trying to recall what just happened.

"Man, I had the craziest dream that I fought Kacha-" he stopped his words as he looked around the classroom. A crumbled wall, a broken door, and desk scattered around with burn marks all around him.

"W-what, w-w-wait that actually happened?! I thought, no there's no way!"

Getting up, Izuku looked at his hands again and back at the damaged wall. Replaying the words of all the people who have told him his dreams were never going to come true, the young man pushed out his fists with the same force as when he faced Kachaan. To his surprise, nothing happened. Again. Again. And again, he tried, no result.

"You have to be kidding me," he cried out in anguish. "The one time I believe I really did have a quirk, I guess Kachaan was right."

He slowly walked towards the window where his book was thrown out. Looking down, he discovered it landed in a koi pond. Angered again by his childfriend's actions and comment, Izuku balled his fists up against the wall.

"That idiot telling me I should jump," he lamented to himself. "Comments like that and he says he wants to be a hero. This world isn't fair."

Getting more and more frustrated, Izuku noticed his hand sinking into the wall. Charred stains gathered around the boy's hand as the light around his fingertips died out. Taking his hand off the wall, he examined the burn marks around the area.

"I can do it, I can be a hero."

" _Oh, yeah this is the story of how I become the world's greatest hero."_

 **A/N: I've been wanting to do a fan fic of this series for quite a while. I've been suffering from writer's block in another story of mine for a series that's been gone since 2016 (RIP bleach), so since this is my favorite current anime, I really want to give this a go! I'd really like to make this a long story as well, so please tell me your thoughts on it! It's rough, I know but it's just the prologue. Deku will have a quirk and yes, he doesn't meet All-Might…well just not yet :) Next chapter will be longer, and cover the entrance exam along with Deku's trial and error with his new found quirk. Anyways, please review and thanks for reading!**


	2. Trial and Error

**Chapter 1: Trial and Error**

Sweat poured down Izuku Midoriya's chin, as he crouched over trying to catch his breath. With the sun about to set, he knew his training for the day was about up.

"Not good enough," Izuku surmised as he stood tall again to regain his stance.

It had been nearly ten months since the incident with Kachaan in the classroom. With only a day to spare before the exam, he knew it was going to be a close call on whether or not he would get into UA.

Three cinder blocks stood on top of trashcans about 10 feet from Izuku in the alleyway. A little behind that stood an entire pile of charred and broken down cinder blocks.

"Two minutes, that's all I can do right now," he assessed as he began to charge at the targets.

With a small jump, a force from the base of Izuku's feet caused him to leap around 20 feet high. Now above the cans and with a loud outburst, he threw out a vicious punch that sent the two cans to each side flying towards each building and the middle one was completely crushed by the direct force of the boy's hand.

"Ughh, it's so hard trying to balance out the combination of these quirks," he complained as he assessed the damage of the cinder black he had incinerated. "I was just trying to give it a force push to compress it, not melt it."

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Okay, okay, I'll be in room 3 shortly," the doctor assured the nurse as he hurried down the hallway. "Just make sure you have his x-ray scans in there."

"Yes sir," the nurse replied, holding a hand full of documents in her hand. The labels read "quirkless" and "dormant quirks" as some patients were filed in the former category, the others in the later.

As she quickly sorted through the files while going down the hallway, she suddenly fell to the floor, the files completely scattered. Looking up, it didn't appear as if anything caused her sudden collapse.

"You always fall for that," a male nurse laughed as he suddenly appeared in the spot that the woman fell at.

"Very funny Eric," the woman responded as she stood back up with a coy smile. "Just because you can disappear and reappear doesn't mean you can go using your quirk all the time."

"Yeah, yeah," the man quipped back as he looked the woman up and down. "So, uh are you coming to my party later?"

"Maybe, it depends if I get done with my shif-," her words went cut off by an amplified voice.

"Sharon, where are my scans for room 3," the doctor bellowed out from the end of the hallway.

"Coming right away sir," the woman replied as she hastily picked up the scans scattered along the floor to put back in the files.

"Here, let me help you," Eric offered, randomly putting exams in files. A scan that read "MIDORIYA, IZUKU" that was in a "dormant quirk" file mistaken got shuffled and swapped into a "quirkless" file as the young male nurse was more focused on trying to check up the curvy nurse that really help her. The damaged was done as the mistake wasn't cause by the nurse preoccupied with her own files.

"Sharon…my scans," the impatient doctor nagged with a heightened tone as the girl quickly rose to her feet, taking the files in Eric's hands as well.

"Thanks Eric, I really gotta go though," she stammered as she ran down the hallway. "Coming sir!"

Handing the file to the old doctor headed into room 3, the nurse quickly got out of sight as he took the scans of a "BAKIN, ISOBE" out of the "MIDORIYA, IZUKU" file unbeknownst to him.

"Finally," the glasses wearing doctor murmured to himself sliding the x-ray into the slot of the wall, illuminating the bones. Observing it closely for a second, the doctor slumped in his seat with an indifferent look on his face.

"Sorry, kid, it isn't going to happen," he voiced to the mother and the little green haired boy sitting on the exam table. "You see this is Izuku's pinky toe, and it's got two joints, not one. When quirks appeared in the world, scientists made the connection between a user's pinky toe and a quirk user. Most people with quirks have one joint in their toe, making them more streamline."

"Oh, I see," the mother responded sadly while patted young Izuku. "I'm sorry, Izuku."

* * *

 _Flash Forward to Present Day_

" _I have never forgotten that day that I was told I didn't have a quirk. After the presentation in our kindergarten class, I never really tried to summon my quirk, because of the results at the doctor's office. When I got to a fight with Kachaan at school, I told my mother what happened, and she was just as shocked as I was. Yet, she thought it was an aberration…told me not to get my hopes up. So, after staking up all my theories, I went back to the doctor's office…"_

Looking at his phone, Izuku called it a day and headed back to his home. The sun set as the fatigued boy threw his backpack over his shoulders. Looking down at his hands again, he attempted to use his quirk, but as expected nothing happened.

"2 minutes, then I can't use it for 10 minutes," he concurred as he began to walk. "That's what he said. I definitely have a better control of my telekinesis side than my thermal manipulation side of things."

*begins to start muttering* With the telekinesis I can force push my body to jump, punch, and kick with great effectiveness albeit a time limit. However, with the thermal abilities I have, I can only slightly burn things or incinerate it completely. Is it because I have seen my mother use her quirk and I am around her, therefore I can summon that subconsciously better? If that was the case, should I just go watch someone like the number two hero Endeavor in action to get a better feel for my heat?

The boy jolted up from his rambling to see he had made it to his home. Taking a deep sigh, Izuku walked towards his front door. He had not told his mother about refinement of his quirk nor his results from the doctor's office that he had a dormant quirk that came to him around the age of 12.

He wanted to prove to her among others like Kachaan that he could become a hero. He wanted to tell her when he got the news that he had made it into UA, that way she could realize his dreams could become a reality.

Walking inside he headed to his room and closed his door. Tomorrow was the big day; he knew that better than anyone. He sat there reading the instructions of where to go for the written portion of the exam as his favorite clip of All-Might played in the background.

"I'm going to do it," he reassured himself. "I'm going to be just like All-Might. I've got to continue forward with a smile on my face no matter what."

With a big grin, Izuku let out a mighty All-Might laugh. Suddenly, he heard a light knock on his door.

"Izuku, honey," a soft spoken woman said from outside the door. "I know you have a big day tomorrow, so I just wanted to tell you good luck."

A slight silence occurred as the young boy's face changed from one of happiness to one that was perplexed. As he was trying to put his words together, so many emotions ran through his head.

"Thanks, mom," the boy blurted out in a late response as the shadow underneath the doorway disappeared.

 _Will it be enough? Will all my training and hard work with this newfound power be enough to show people I have what it takes? No matter what my doubts are, I have to give it my all tomorrow!_

* * *

 **The following day: UA entrance exam**

Holding his head high, Izuku Midoriya gazed at the school's front gate. It was everything the young man expected and more as he looked at the H shaped high school.

"This is it," he reassured himself taking steps towards the entrance. However, to his surprise he was shoved aside by a forceful shoulder check from behind.

"Get outta my way, nerd," Katsuki roared as he moved past Deku. The red eyed boy had the same fierce determination on his face as he always did. Izuku lowered his head as his confidence wavered a bit.

Although he had gotten a grasp on his quirk, he was no where on the level of Kachaan. He had an amazing ability and despite his hot headedness, he was far from just brute strength and no brains.

 _I am not defenseless. Yeah, right. I just caught him off guard. If he had known, he probably would've countered easily._

"Yeah, alright sorry Kachaan," Izuku replied as he watched his childhood friend nudge past some other UA hopefuls. "Wait, Kachaan! You're going to knock someone over being that rough!"

As soon as Izuku voiced that, he witnessed Kachaan pushing past a young girl who off balanced and not paying attention with her back turned to the bullying menace. The girl suddenly fell over face first, but as soon as she was about to hit the ground, Izuku had launched himself 20 feet forward in an instant to catch her.

"Oh, clumsy me, I must've not seen that boy come through," the young, brown eyed girl laughed as she was helped back to her feet by Izuku. She was a rather cheerful, lively girl to Izuku as he was more so staring than responding to her.

"Thanks so much, I'm Ochaco Uraraka," she interjected as she flashed at bright smile at Izuku. "Anyways, we should probably get going! Good luck in there!"

As the girl left with a joyful smile, the young boy's face grew ever so red.

 _HOLY CRAP I JUST TALKED TO A GIRL_

Finally, sitting down at his seat in the auditorium, he looked to his right and there was Kachaan ever so menacing. He never understood why their friendship turned into such a, well not a friendship, but he had always admired Kachaan's tenacity.

The lights hit the stage and an extreme fauxhawked, glasses wearing man came out. With a big speaker fixture wrapped around his neck, it had to be no other than the Pro Hero, Present Mic.

"GOODDDDMORRINNGGG UA HOPEFULS," Present Mic blared into the crowd full of absent minded students. "LETS HERE HOW PUMPED YOU CAN GET!"

To his surprise everyone was rather quiet; he even thought he could hear crickets chirping.

"No callers in today, huh," he injected with indifference as he continued on with his rehearsed speech. "Well gather around listeners, I've got free VIP tickets to this year's UA freshman hero course!"

"Oh my gosh, it's really him," Izuku squealed from his seat trying to contain his excitement. "I listen to his talk show on the radio every week! I can't believe they really have pro heroes here at UA! I wonder if All-"

"Shut the hell up you damn nerd," Katsuki threatened as he shot a death stare at Deku.

As Izuku refocused his face to contain the inner fan boy he had, the Pro hero on the stage continued talking.

"ALL you got to do to earn your tickets is to call in to your designated district and take out some big bad machines," Present Mic shouted as he pointed to the projection screen that showed the point values for the machines.

It showed the point scale of 1, 2, and 3 for machines scaling from smallest to biggest. However the biggest one had a point total of 0.

Izuku looked down at his assigned district which read 2 then over at Kachaan's. The boy's face lit up with shock as he was stunned to see the same number assigned to his childhood friend.

"Yes, I'm going to crush you DEKU," Katsuki boasted with a devilish grin. "I hope you got a good look at the campus because it'll be the last time you'll see it."

Izuku put his head down again to show submission yet to Kachaan. Deep down he knew he didn't stand a chance. But then that same spark that hit him when he confronted Kachaan ten months ago ignited yet again. Putting his head up with as fierce of a look as possible and with his fists clinched, Izuku looked right back at Kachaan.

"No, Kachaan, I actually like it here," he chimed back. "I have what it takes to be a hero, and I'll do whatever it takes it get in!"

Katsuki showed a look of shock, only for a millisecond, before switching to his fierce, fiery personality yet again. "Who the hell do you think you are, you little insect! YA BASTARD I'LL KI-"

"Excuse me with the ruckus up there, but some of us are actually trying to pay attention," a young student wearing glasses lectured as he robotically waved his arms at the two that were causing a scene. "Now if you two don't mind, I'd like to hear what our speaker at this fine academy has to say for the rest of our practical exam. Sorry sir, please continue."

With the eyes of the whole crowd on the two boys, Izuku slunk back down in his seat, while Katsuki couldn't have more opposite meeting everyone's glaze eye to eye.

"IF YOU WANT A SHOW, I'LL GIVE YOU ONE," Katsuki roared as he got his palms open and ready to cause trouble.

"QUIETTTT DOWNNN LISTENER," Present Mic screeched causing the young man to slam back in his seat due to the amplified voice. "Sorry, unfortunately we're not taking callers right now! Anymore trouble and I may have to block ya!"

With Katsuki gritting his teeth, he slumped back in his chair knowing the ramifications to go head on with a pro in this atmosphere. For now, he'll have to play by the rules to get in.

"As I was saying, take down these big bad villains and you'll rack up a huge high score," Present Mic shouted point to the projection once again. "Callers on the top of the charts will get a VIP pass to UA high to go right to the hero course! Oh, I'd avoid that huge 0 point sucker; it's just a one hit wonder with no value! Now if you're ready to go, meet me outside. LET'S GET ONE MORE, GO BEYOND!"

"PLUSSSSS ULTRA," the sea of students finally roared with some enthusiasm.

* * *

As the students filed out, Izuku made his way to his designated district assignment. Looking up, it was rather massive for just a practical exam. But then again this is UA, the nation's top hero training academy so it did make sense.

Scanning around, the young man looked a little nervous at all the applicants that looked confident warming up, some even had gear to go along with their quirks.

 _Two minutes. That's all I can use. If the exam is 10 minutes will it be enough to get me in? Should I use it at the start? Or rather towards the end when everyone will be fatigued? What if Kachaan just tries to make sure I don't get any?_

"Deku, I don't know why you even showed up, but I guess you're going to have a front row seat to watch my path in becoming the greatest all time. Just stay out of my way or else."

"But Present Mic said we can't attack other applicants," Izuku rebuttled trying to hide the fear on his face.

"BEGGGGAAAANNNN"

The two looked up at Present Mic who was standing on a tower giving a waving signal to begin. "There are no countdowns to a real battle! GO GO GO!

Immediately the students surged towards the city, Katsuki and Izuku trailed just a bit behind. _I can do this, this is why I am here. To prove that I belong!_

The first robot appeared in front of the two boys, but as soon as Izuku could react, Katsuki exploded his way forward.

Izuku put his hand up to cover his eyes as the smoke from Katsuki's hands had covered the area around him.

"I told you to stay away from me, you loser," Katsuki roared as he fired several explosions at the robot's body causing the head to fly off high above the two.

"Kachaan, I wasn't in the way," Izuku shot back as he began to stand his ground.

"DEKUUUU!"

"NO, KACHAAN, like it or not, I'm going to be here!"

"NO YOU DAMN NERD, WATCH OUT!"

"Huh," Izuku questioned as he saw Kachaan not shouting because he was angry, but more because he was warning him. However, by the time Izuku had looked up, it was already too late.

The head of the robot was falling at a rapid pace and before Izuku could ready his quirk, the boy dodge to his left but was still hit by the machinery.

 _Really? After all that training? Everything I did, was it all for nothing? It can't end like this._

Feeling woozy, he tried to stay upright, but his legs began giving out on him, the world around him was spinning and all he could see was Kachaan shaking his head.

"That loser, same old defenseless Izuku," Katsuki scoffed at the unconscious kid on the ground before taking off to take on other foes.

Sounds of quirks going off left and right entered the ears of the green haired boy still on the ground. Above all of that, he could here Kachaan's voice and quirk the loudest.

"THAT MAKES 77 POINTS FOR ME, SERIOUSLY ARE ANY OF YOU LOSERS ACTUALLY TRYING," Kachaan bellowed exploding another 3 points for the exam.

"Hey, take it easy dude," one student said trying to reason with Katsuki.

"Yeah, leave some for us," another girl cried out trying to obtain some points for herself.

As Izuku sat up, his vision became clearer and clearer. He rubbed his head and gazed around at all the destruction around him. Numerous robots scattered across the ground broken and destroyed. Looking up, he saw Kachaan with a maniacal look on his face with countless machines around him destroyed with smoke coming from them. What raw power.

 _WAIT! How long was I out?! Is there enough time to get any points?! What if Kachaan destroyed all the machines?! I'm going to fail!_

"TWO MINUTES LEFT"

Izuku rose up as he looked at Present Mic who bellowed that down from above. As he assessed his surroundings, he saw buildings behind Kachaan and the others begin to crumble from above.

A zero painting covered the arms of a monstrosity of a robot towering over some of the largest buildings in city. Students began running away as Izuku looked at it with awe.

 _Holy crap, that thing is huge! Too bad it doesn't give out any points, I should go find some other enemies, I have enough time to use my quirk._

As soon as he gathered a game plan, he watched as Kachaan was shoving people aside to get towards the zero pointer, but was surprisingly shoved down by a steel quirk user.

"WATCH IT, YOU COWARD," Katsuki hissed turning his attention towards the steel student rather than the huge monster. As he was preoccupied with getting revenge the zero pointer lunge a huge attack at Katsuki.

Izuku seeing all of this knew that Kachaan would be crushed if it made impact, so without thinking, he raced towards the machine, and used the force in his legs to shoot up towards its face.

With one powerful punch, Izuku launched the behemoth back, crushing its head. The robot fell back into the ground as the boy realized he jumped higher than he anticipated.

 _Oh, crap, I wasn't thinking! What do I do? What do I do? Think!_

Izuku was now free falling towards the ground, but remained calm. "I still have time," he assessed. Quickly, the boy scanned to see a busted seat from a destroyed car from below.

With one quick motion from his arm, the seat flew towards the place that Izuku was going to land. With another quick motion from both of his fists, he hurled two punches threw the air, which created a deep impact on both sides of the ground beside the seat, but reduced his speed greatly. And finally, the boy landed on the seat, unharmed.

"Safety first, huh," he laughed as he got up to run towards Kachaan. "Hey, Kachaan are you okay? I couldn't just watch that thing crush you."

"I didn't need your help you moron," Kachaan bellowed, clearly enraged. "How the hell did you do that?! What the heck do you do to yourself?! I'll kill you, you bastard! You don't get to look down on me!"

"Ka-Kachaan, stop I've got to get points before it's too late," Izuku cried out as he ran, desperately trying to find a robot with point value.

A two point robot appeared in the distance, and immediately Izuku lunged as it with the force energy in his legs. Now at the base of it, the young man put out his hands, and the thermal energy from his fingertips melted the body.

"Again," Izuku sighed as he looked down at the destroyed machine. "I was just trying to malfunction the wiring.

Katsuki looked on in shock. He couldn't believe the same defenseless kid that was knocked out took out a monstrosity of a machine and melted a two pointer like it was nothing.

"Have you been lying to me for years," he screamed out at Izuku. "Where did you get this quirk?!"

Before Izuku could turn to the boy and respond, that same, familiar voice shouted from the tower.

"TIMES UP, THAT'S A WRAP!"

Kachaan was not the least bit interested in what the Pro Hero shouted and immediately grabbed Izuku by the shirt.

"Let's see that power of yours, huh you little nerd," he said as he set off explosions in his hands.

"I can't use it Kachaan, let go" Izuku replied back wincing in pain of the mental strain Kachaan was putting on him.

With this information, Katsuki threw Izuku to the ground. He wanted to hear Izuku elaborate on why he couldn't fight him at that moment. But before he could, a screech sent the boy flying into a building.

"TIMES UP, DIDN'T YA HEAR, KID! Thanks listeners for coming out!"

Izuku sat there defeated. He didn't get anything but two lousy points. Not only did Kachaan want to kill him even more now, he wouldn't be able to get into UA. His dreams were crushed, and he let himself down as well as his family.

* * *

A week had past since the entrance exam and Izuku was zoned out at the table. His mother looked at him knowing exactly what was on her son's mind.

"Izuku, dear," Inko pleaded. "You need to eat, maybe you'll feel better."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right mom," he replied halfheartedly look at the fish on his plate.

As he sat on the couch, he wondered what he would do once he got the results. He thought of the other high schools he could get into like Shiketsu. Maybe he'll just go for the general course and try to get in that way.

 _Maybe I should tell mom about my quirk if I don't get in. I'm sure she won't like it that I have dad's quirk too. But, what else should I do? I know that I did well enough on the written portion. Regardless, two points won't get me in, I know that better than anyone._

"Izuku! Your results are in," Inko exclaimed as she held an envelope in her hands. Izuku looked back with a somber look knowing it was going to be bad news. "I want you to know I'm proud of you for seeing it through, son."

He nodded and gave a slight smile before taking the letter into his room. With his mom pacing outside of his room, Izuku stared at it as if it was just going to open itself.

"Well I suppose let's get this over with," he sighed as he ripped up the envelope. But to his surprise, it was a round metal disk that shot out of the envelope.

"I AM HERE….AS A PROJECTION!"

Izuku stood in shock and awe as his favorite hero was in front of him albeit a projection, but nonetheless in front of him. "I-it's really him! All-Might! The symbol of peace! But why is he giving out a UA message?!"

"Hello young Izuku Midoriya! It is I, All Might here to give you your results of the UA entrance exam!"

 _HOLY CRAP HE SAID MY NAME_

"This year is special because I am proud to announce I will be teaching at my Alma Mater as a battle hero course instructor!"

 _Great, my all time favorite hero is teaching at this school and I failed. This world really isn't fair._

"Young Midoriya, you passed the written exam with flying colors, but unfortunately you only got a couple of points on the practical, so you failed if it was only combat points."

 _I know that, better than anyone. Wait, did he say only if there were combat points?!_

"However, we have a secret panel of judges that award rescue points! For the effort of saving Young Katsuki Bakugo, we awarded you with 60 rescue points! Putting you with the grand total of 62 points!"

Was he just hearing things? Did All-Might himself just tell him that he saved someone? With all the hard work, dedication, and effort, was he about to hear good news?

"I mean what kind of Hero Course would we be if we turned down someone who laid there life on the line to save someone? Isn't saving someone what a hero is all about?"

Izuku's eyes began to water as he could not contain the overwhelming emotion that was overcoming him.

"Young Izuku Midoriya, you have passed," All-Might said with heroic grin. "Welcome, to UA, this is now your hero academia! You too can become a hero!"

 _It's been a long road, but I needed to hear that. I needed to hear those words from someone other than myself and now; I'll be going to the greatest hero High school in the world with my favorite all-time hero as my teacher!_

* * *

 **A/N: YAY! Finally completed Chapter One! Sorry if it seemed a bit over the place at the beginning but I wanted to shred light sooner rather than later on Izuku's quirk and why/how he got it. I realize the trial and error part and the explanation of the quirk seemed a bit short, but it's just force telekinesis and thermal manipulation. I plan on fleshing out the specifics of the quirk as the chapters go on. I do appreciate the comments and hope it can live up to its potential because I do have great plot points I want to cover in this long fan fic such as One for All successor, Izuku's father, and the aforementioned "ISOBE BAKIN"!**

 **Please let me know if there's anything that needs to be addressed! Next chapter will definitely be out within a week (I'll try to do weekly updates). Thank you so much for reading and please, please review! It really helps!**


	3. Nobody Gets Left Behind

**Chapter 2: Nobody Gets Left Behind**

"I can't believe we'll have not one, but two students heading off to UA," the middle school teacher lauded as he addressed two students standing in front of him. "And to think you're one of them Midoriya."

Izuku looked up at the teacher with a sense of shock. He really never got praise from superiors, so it was a new experience for him.

"Thank you very much sir," he replied with a bow. "I will be looking to do my very best!"

Katsuki, who had been giving a death glare to his classmate the whole time, stepped in front of him and finally spoke up.

"Teach, the only one you should really be praising is me," he boasted with a self righteousness smirk on his face. "I'm the one who scored the highest on the entrance exam. This loser barely got in."

Izuku sat there in silence as the teacher began giving Katsuki even more praise overshadowing his hard work.

 _I mean he is technically right. I did barely get in. If there weren't rescue points and based of off Present Mic's description of the just the combat points, I would've failed._

* * *

"Alright spill it Deku," Katsuki bellowed out as the two boys exited the school.

"What do you mean Kachaan?"

"What did you mean by a dormant quirk?" Katsuki inquired with a more serious tone.

Izuku looked down at his hands and then back up at Kachaan conflicted about elaborating more about what he had shared during the entrance exam. On one hand, Kachaan had been a bully towards him his whole life. But on the only hand, that was because he was quirkless, or so he thought; perhaps this would change the narrative on their "friendship".

"After we had out fight, I went back to the hospital to see if they could diagnose what happened because I was told I didn't have a quirk," Izuku explained looking down at the ground while he spoke. It turns out, they made a mistake, and I have what's called a dormant quirk. It's kind of like a volcano in a sense, like an active/inactive state and it took an incredible amount of force to awaken it. That force was caused…by you, Kachaan, so in a way I should thank you."

Izuku's words were halted by a sudden series of explosions by Katsuki. The red eyed boy was fuming. How could this little insect get a quirk, even more so, how could he have been the one who catalyzed it?

"Listen up you moron," Katsuki threatened as he grabbed Izuku by his shirt. "I don't give a shit if you are quirkless or not."

"But Kachaan, you just asked about-"

"I SAID SHUT UP BEFORE I KNOCK YOU OUT," he hissed back as his gazed deadlocked on the green eyed boy. "As I told you when we were kids; it doesn't matter what quirk you get, you'll never be better than me."

Izuku stood there in silence as he tried to read his hot headed classmate. Perhaps Kachaan felt threatened by his sudden emergence. Or maybe he didn't like being the one who was helpless when he stepped in to save Kachaan from that huge machine. He wanted to choose his words carefully to not upset him even more, but before he could, the blond haired boy spoke up yet again.

"I don't need your help, Deku," he said with a more serious tone as he released his grip of Izuku's shirt. "Remember that the next time you get in my way or I'll crush you. Also, don't get knock out like in the entrance exam, I want you at your best so everyone can see I'm better than you."

Izuku's eyes widened at the latter part of Kachaan's threatening message. Was he actually acknowledging him as an equal and not as someone far beneath him? He wasn't going to question any act of non harming words from the boy, so Izuku changed his demeanor.

"You can count on it Kachaan," he smiled with a fierce, determined look. "Nothing less than 100% from now on, so you can know I can beat you power for power!"

" _I didn't mean to say all of that! I was just trying to tell him I'll do my best!"_

"Shut the hell up Deku," he roared back setting off a point blank mini explosion to the boy's stomach. Don't go thinking you're my equal."

" _Yep, that's the Kachaan I know. Knew it wasn't going to be that simple."_

"But," Katsuki said in the most non-threatening tone Izuku had heard in a while as the boy began to walk away from Izuku. "If you lose to anyone besides me, I'll kill you even more. We'll see who the better hero will be, me or you."

" _Is that even possible, to die even more,"_ Izuku thought to himself as he finally started recovering from Kachaan's punch. As he began to stand up, he started thinking of Kachaan's words. Was he a friend, a rival, or still just a bully?

He couldn't really pinpoint an accurate assessment, but what he could tell is Kachaan wasn't going to be caught off guard anymore by his new found quirk. At the bare minimum, it was a sign of respect.

* * *

"Do you have everything you need, honey," Inko asked as she handed her son various school supplies.

"Yes, mom, I already told you I didn't need this much stuff," Izuku replied throwing his backpack over his shoulders. "Listen, I really have to get going, I'm going to be late."

"Izuku, I'm sorry," Inko pleased, halting the boy going towards the door. "I doubted you when you said you could get into UA and your dreams of becoming a hero. I couldn't bear to see you get your hopes up for nothing, but I was wrong. I'm going to support you no matter what from now on. I'm really proud of you."

Her words are what the young teen needed to hear. It was her support that lifted his spirit. With a deep breath, Izuku let go of the handle and turned to his mother.

"Mom… I just wanted to you to know, I didn't get into UA just off of my wits alone. I…I got in with a quirk..well two quirks, yours and dad's. I didn't know whether or not to say anything because of dad and I know this is a lot to process right now. It's just.."

"Izuku, you don't have to explain anything," Inko replied with a smile and a small embrace of her son. "I already know you have a quirk."

"Whaa…but how," Izuku quipped back as he started muttering theories on how she figured it out.

"It's called a mother's intuition," Inko laughed as she patted Izuku's head. "That and the City Hall called saying you needed to update your quirk in the database form quirkless to quirk user."

"Oh, well that'll do it," Izuku sighed as he laughed along with her.

"Sweetie, when you say you got your father and I's quirk, what do you mean? How would any of those abilities be able to be strong enough to get you into UA?"

Izuku paused in thought before answering his mother. He had no idea how he was so lucky to get this quirk and moreover how it was stronger than his parents' quirks. At the very least, he wanted to give some kind of answer that would appease her.

"Well, the doctor said it was a dormant quirk," he explained. "Essentially dormant quirks take the parents' quirks that the child receives and heightens those quirks to the greatest level. So your quirk of just being able to move small objects turned into me being able to have this sort of….. force telekinesis. I can do stuff like this."

As he finished speaking, he motioned his hand towards the dining room table, lifting it off the ground. Inko dropped her jaw in shock as the boy moved it around in the air for a while before sitting it back down in its place.

"Not only that, dad's quirk of breathing fire turned into this," he continued as he walked towards the trash can, touching it with his fingers. As the points of his fingers lit up, the trash can turned so ho it was blue, the immediately it turned into a pile of ashes.

"Oh, I'm sorry mom I'll get you another one, I promise," Izuku shouted as he waver his arms in a panic. He stopped the over exaggerated arm movements and changed his demeanor to a more serious one.

"The only problem with dormant quirks is that they're erratic," he elaborated looking down at his hands, which had become normal again. "I can't control the heat of my thermal quirk and although I can freely control my own body when it comes to telekinesis, I can't move anything more than about 40 to 50 pounds. If I do, my quirk can't be used for several hours, sometimes even a day."

"So this quirk I have is amazing, powerful, and something out of a comic book, really. But even so I've got a tome limit when I use it even properly which is around 2 minutes."

Izuku finally met his mother's eyesight once again. He had no idea whether she was shocked out of fear, concern, or happiness as he couldn't read her. Inko, without a word, began walking towards Izuku. Finally, when she was right beside him, she embraced him with full force.

"Izuku, honey, I told you, no matter what, I'm going to support you. You can really become a hero. Go out there and show those kids at UA who the real Izuku Midoriya is."

"I don't what to say," Izuku responded with tears now watering in his eyes. "Thanks mom, it means more to than you know."

As the two separated, Izuku and his mother shared a smile before the boy gazed down at his watch. In a shock, he took off towards the door.

"I'm going to be late," he interjected wile he opened the door. "I'm off!"

* * *

"Class 1-A, Class 1-A, where is it," Izuku muttered to himself, scanning the hallways of UA. The school was monstrous to the young teen. He felt as though the academy was parallel with what kind of heroes it wanted to produce: huge, impactful ones.

The green eyed hero hopeful finally stopped at a gigantic door with engravings of "1-A" vertically written down it. Taking a deep breath, he approached it with a smile.

"It's like mom said, it's time to show them who the real Izuku Midoriya is."

He opened the door with confidence, and immediately his eyes scanned around seeing some familiar faces.

Katsuki was the first face Izuku recognized as the hot headed teen was getting scolded by the same stiff glasses wearing boy from the auditorium for having his feet on the desk.

"You shouldn't have your feet up on the desk like that," he scolded as he robotic motioned at Katsuki's feet. "I demand you remove them at once! It's so disrespectful."

"What a loser," Katsuki hissed back. "Do you wanna get that stick outta your ass or should I remove it for you?"

"What, would you really threaten your own classmate," he gasped as he straightened his glasses. "Ergh, let's start this over, I'm Tenya Iida and I studied at Soumei Private School."

"Soumei, huh," Katsuki barked as he sat up from his slouched position. "You must think you're better than me! I'll blow you up just for that alone."

"Are you sure you're in the right place," Tenya wondered as the boy seemed far too violent to call himself a hero.

Instead of answering Tenya, Katsuki's eyes darted towards the door. Quickly, he rolled his eyes, dismissing Izuku's presence. Tenya, however, looked to where Katsuki had his attention towards and robotically moved towards Izuku.

"It's you, you're the boy that was fighting that kid with his feet up on the desk," he observed, now in front of Izuku. "Will you reason with him, he's acting so hostile!"

"Oh, well I don't think I can do that sort thing," Izuku responded, rubbing his head. "We don't really have that sort of understanding, besides he's not bothering anyone."

"As UA students and future heroes, we should behave and follow all customs and courtesies," Tenya lectured while motioning his hand in a karate chop fashion. "Oh, I'm Tenya Iida, from-"

"Soumei Private School," Izuku responded, finishing the boy's pre-prepared speech. "Sorry, I overheard you. I'm Izuku Midoriya! Nice to meet you."

 _He's not so much intimidating as much as he just really liked the rules._

"Oh, right, as I was saying, as UA students and future heroes-"

"Ah, hey, you made it too!"

Izuku turned around to the direction of the voice he heard as it sounded rather familiar to him. His eyes widened as his theory on who it might have been was correct. It was that girl that he caught before walking in the auditorium.

 _Wow, it's Ochaco! She made it in too. She really does look good in that school uniform._

"Thanks again for catching me from falling," Ochaco exclaimed with a bright smile on her face. "I had a feeling you were going to pass with that speed you had, I mean that was amazing! Hey, why are you so red?!"

"Oh erg, i-it's nothing," Izuku blurted back as he was trying to regain his composure. This girl was just full of energy and positivity, not to mention she definitely was attractive. He had not spent too much time talking to people much less cute girl so wasn't quite articulate at the moment. "You d-don't have to thank me, but congrats on getting in too!"

"Oh, yeah it was a blast," she continued in the same enthused tone. "There were robots everywhere but we kicked their butts. Oh and this guy was zooming all over the place too," as she motioned towards Tenya. "What do you think we're going to be doing today?! Do you think we'll get to go to the school ceremony? What's our teacher going to be like? This is all so exciting!"

"If you're here to goof off, you're in the wrong place. The exit is over there"

Ochaco paused her flurry of questions as the three students turned to see where the monotoned voice was coming from. Izuku looked down in shock to see a man's face peering out of a yellow sleeping bag. He looked rather sleep deprived and his messy unkempt face looked like a homeless guy rather than a faculty member.

 _What is that?!_ The three students thought to themselves as they watched him start slurping on a juice box.

"This is the hero course," the man lectured in the same monotoned voice as he unzipped himself from his sleeping bag. "You three took way too long to hush up. That's not going to work. Time is precious."

Izuku watched as the man all dressed in black to match his shaggy hair and tied eyes walked across the front of the classroom. He looked rather disinterested in what he was doing as he stowed his sleeping bad under his desk.

"My name is Shota Aizawa and I'm your new homeroom teacher," he addressed the classroom. "Pleasure meeting you all."

 _He's our homeroom teacher?!_ Izuku examined his new teacher. _But he looks so worn out and displeased. He must be a pro to be a teacher. Hmm, all black with a white scarf, it bugs me but I can't put a finger on where I've seen him._

"Like I said, time is of the essence, so let me be brief," Aizawa voiced as he started bringing out whiten and blue uniforms out of a bag. "I'm going to be measuring if you all have what it takes to be a hero so put these on and meet me be out by the track and field."

* * *

"What? A quirk assessment test?!"

"Precisely," Aizawa quipped back at the puzzled students. "It's not a difficult concept."

"Isn't it a little too early for tests, I mean we just got here," Ochaco asked with a perplexed face. "What about the opening ceremony?!"

"We'd be wasting time with events like that," Aizawa explained to the confused girl. "See here at UA, we can run our classes how we see fit unlike the traditional school system of strict scheduling."

Most of the students looked stunned at the explanation by their new homeroom teacher's personality. He was cold and calculated. Izuku knew this was a whole new world, but he was ready for the challenge, no matter what.

"Now most of you remember the standardized physical exams they made you do in middle school," he elaborated as he threw a baseball to Katsuki. "Well it doesn't make sense in a world full of quirks; they make you take them without using them. It's nonsense. Now, Bakugo you scored high in the entrance exam. How far you could you throw a ball in middle school?'

Katsuki started causally tossing the ball in the air and gave a shrug to the teacher. "I dunno like sixty seven meters I think."

"Try it again," Aizawa ordered at the teen. "This time using your quirk. Anything goes just as long as you stay inside the throwing area."

 _Whatever you say, huh? Well be careful what you ask for, Teach._ The hot headed teen started loosening his shoulders as he got into the circle. _This'll show them I'm not here to make friends._

"NOW PISS OFF," Katsuki bellowed. With one wind up, he put a full blast explosion on the ball sending it flying out of sight.

The students looked in awe as the ball went further than they expected. Some cheered while Izuku just gave a coy smile.

"This is a far better way to gage your quirks," Aizawa explained as looked at his phone then turned it around so the students could see. "It's the most rational way to see what your limits are and how much potential you have as a hero."

The digital display on the phone read 705.3 meters as some of the students began to clap and smile at that dazzling display of power.

"That's totally crazy," a spiky red headed boy said. "That's one hell of a throw!"

A girl with pink skin and yellow eyes began to clap her hands together in excitement. "This is going to be so fun!"

"Fun you say," Aizawa quipped back with a more of a serious tone of voice. "Fun is not in the job description of a hero. That's irrational, like I said if you're here to have fun, you might as well leave. "The fact of the matter is I will be conducting eight tests, and the student with the lowest score will be expelled immediately."

"Wait, it's our first day sir," a girl, presumably, said who was completely invisible other than her clothes. "This isn't really fair to be expelling people the first day!"

"So do you think natural disasters, menacing villains, and huge accidents are," Aizawa shot back at the girl. "The life of a hero is unfair and they have to deal with those kinds of situations all the time. The time you spend at UA will be training you up for moments like that. So let this be the first lesson of dealing with things that aren't fair. Don't you know the school motto; it's time to go _Plus Ultra._ "

Izuku remained quiet during this shell shocking message. It was a lot of pressure, but he knew he belonged. He had to show them he could get through it.

 _Eight exercises, huh? I've only got 2 minutes with my quirk with 10 minutes of cool down time in between. 50 meter dash, grip strength test, standing long jump, continuous standing side jumps, ball throw, a distance run, and two other events. I think there should be enough time in between every other event to give me great scores. I can do this._

After a couple of students got done running in pairs in the 50 meter dash, it was now his turn. Izuku looked to see who he was going against and to no surprise it was Kachaan. He turned to the boy who looked at Izuku momentarily and then back towards the finish line.

"Remember Deku, at your best," Kachaan interjected as he took his stance.

As the gun sounded, Kachaan quickly took to the air using blasts to propel him forward. He looked behind him and to his surprise; Izuku wasn't in the rear view mirror. Izuku was actually neck and neck with the teen, using his force telekinesis to leap forward 15 meters at a time. With a yell and another explosion, Katsuki inched past Izuku at the finish line.

"4.13 seconds, 4.18 seconds," the robot timer voiced out as the two crossed the finish line.

"Wow, those two have amazing quirks," Ochaco cheered as she watched the two come off the finish line.

After a brief break and recovering from the sprint, Izuku looked on to Kachaan who was already off to the next event. He didn't seem to want to chit chat with Izuku so Izuku just let him go. Looking down at his hands, he tried to activate his quirk, but nothing happened yet again.

 _Just as I thought, hopefully the lapses in between events will be enough for me to get high scores on every other test._

Event after event passed for the young teen, at times like the standing long jump and the ball throw, Izuku was near the top. Other times like the grip strength test and the continuous standing side jumps, he was average among his classmates, but towards the bottom among males.

"Bakugo, was it," Tenya inquired after Izuku's ball toss of 753 meters. "How is it that Midoriya doesn't use his quirk during every event? It's a powerful quirk, so I'm confused by it."

"Why don't you go ask that loser," Katsuki roared, fuming that Deku beat his throw.

As they finished with the distance run, Izuku found himself on the ground exhausted. He knew he had passed, but how far towards the top was he?

* * *

"Alright time to give you your results," Aizawa huffed as he stood in front of the gathered students. "I've ranked you from best to worst, but you should already have an idea of where you stand."

 _The person ranked last is going to be expelled. Is that really true? Either way I should be good, I just wonder how far away I am from Kachaan._

The holographic list pulled up from Aizawa's phone as the students started gazing to where their names fell. It listed as follows: 1. Momo Y. 2. Shoto T. 3. K. Bakugo 4.T. Iida….Izuku quickly scanned until he found his name, 7. Izuku Midoriya.

 _That far huh, well at least I know how far of a gap there is between us._

He looked up at Kachaan who gave a sneer at the chart, clearly displeased he wasn't number one, but even more upset at where he saw Izuku's name.

"That little brat," he muttered to himself. "I bet he thinks he's getting closer, but I'm just getting started."

As the class discussed among one another their placement, Aizawa's voice towered over them once again.

"So like I said, the last place finisher would be expelled," he addressed them while putting his phone in his pocket. "That student is Minoru Mineta. Pack your bags Mineta, and get out of my sight."

As Aizawa said that, everyone including Izuku turned to a very small boy with purple hair assemble in a vertical ball like fashion on his head. The teen was shell shocked. Too upset to speak, too upset to move. Before he could take a step towards the exit a voice among the students broke out.

"Hey, how are you suppose to decide who is hero material and who isn't," Izuku blurted out without thinking, and without hesitiation. "You're a man of logic, so how is it logical that one man's opinion on how fast we can run, jump, or throw a ball measure one's potiental to be a hero?!"

 _What the heck are you doing?!_ Izuku thought to himself as he stood up for the shocked boy. At this point it would be better just going with the status quo of letting him walk than sticking up for someone that was going to be on their way.

"This is illogical, as I said it's my classroom Midoriya," Aiwaza shot back at Izuku. However, the man took a look over to Mineta than back at Izuku. "But say your point is valid, how is it heroic to question authority?"

"Well always heard from my favorite hero, it's the duty of a hero to stick their nose where it doesn't belong! No one is going to get left behind!"

 _This kid!_ Aizawa thought to himself as he grinned back at the boy.

"Alright Midoriya, I'll tell you what, if you want an accuarate measure of a hero's potiental, I'll give you one. If you can reach the end of the field before I can capture you, Mineta can stay. However, if I can capture you, you both are expelled. No time limit, is it a deal?"

"Yes, Mr. Aizawa," he blurted back again without thinking. "I won't let Mineta getted expelled!"

"Can I help too," a boy with a burn mark around his eye voiced out. "I'm not one for these kind of things, but getting real practical would be interesting to test out."

"Todoroki, you too, huh," Aizawa voiced back as he started loosening up his scarf to reveal a yellow slotted pair of goggles. "Yes, why not, but same goes for you if I capture you."

"W-wait, those yellow goggles," Izuku interjected as his student reinforcement now stood side by side with him. "You're Eraserhead, the erasing hero! You can erase any quirk just by looking at someone."

"This is wasting time, let's get on with it," Aizawa said dismissing Izuku. "Now, shall we see if you two have what it takes?!"

"Midoriya, right," Shoto addressed his peer. "You say you know this hero? What do you have in mind?"

"It's risky," Izuku replied back with a fierce look. "But if we can pull it off, it could work!

 **A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! I used this to ironed out Izuku's quirk even more and explain on it better. I'm still not complete on where Im want his starting limits, but it's coming together nicely. Also, I'm not sure what Izuku and Kachaan's dynamic will be but it won't be as toxic as the canon. Anyways, as always thanks for reading and please review! Do you guys think Izuku is too powered up or OOC as of now?**


	4. Fiery Resolve

**Chapter 3: Fiery Resolve**

"You really think that'll work," Shoto asked his new teammate as he analyzed the goal of the other side of the field before gazing at their obstacle, Mr. Aizawa.

"It was the quickest plan of action that I could think of with the information I gathered on Mr. Aizawa and your quirk," Izuku elaborated as he stretched out preparing for the task at hand.

"Alright you too, enough strategizing," Aizawa instructed as he put on his goggles. "Let's begin."

As the three walked onto the field, the other students watched on in a tense atmosphere.

"Do you think they'll be able to pull it off," a boy with blonde hair along with a black bolt in the front inquired.

"Surely not, this is the top hero academy," Tenya responded with a series of robotic hand motions. "I know Midoriya and Todoroki mean well, but they can't beat a pro."

"I think they can," Ochaco interjected into the conversation while looking at Izuku specifically. "They've got such amazing quirks, not to mention great instincts!"

"You all are idiots, of course Deku and Frozone aren't going to beat the Teach," Katsuki exploded as he was tired of hearing praised of the two, especially Deku. "That loser is always trying to stick his nose in places they don't belong but he always can't back up his talk."

Mineta just stood by in silence as the bickering among the students grew louder.

 _How are these two willing to risk everything and the spot here in the hero course just to undo my expulsion? They don't even know me. Just why….._

* * *

The two students, now about ten feet of each other, gave a nod before looking at their opponent. Aizawa readied his position about fifty feet in front of them. Tension filled the air as the showdown was about to begin.

"Now, Todoroki," Izuku exclaimed.

Hearing the command, Todoroki stomped his foot causing a rush of ice to surge from his foot straight towards Aizawa.

"You didn't think it would be that simple," Aizawa smirked as his hair went straight up and his eyes turned red causing the ice to halt instantaneously. With one swift move, he threw his scarf towards Shoto, looking to capture the boy.

Meanwhile, Izuku took two quick bursts of force steps moving towards the icy path. Now there, instinctively, Izuku took one fierce kick, causing the ice on the ground to break into little pieces. Without wasting a moment, Izuku lifted the shards in the air throwing four to five at the scarf, piercing it onto the ground before it could reach Shoto. Then, the green eyed boy lifted a couple of more to lunged at the teacher.

"Damn, Midoriya slipped past my vision, he's quicker in battle than those practical speed tests," Aizawa assessed trying to free his scarf as he took his eyes off of Shoto and onto Izuku. The moment his red eyed gaze met Izuku, the shards began to lose their momentum and fell before it hit him.

"Oh no, I thought I had more time," Izuku exclaimed absentmindedly as he discovered his quirk wasn't working.

 _Oh, it's Eraserhead, duh, not my time limit, Wait a minute, does his quirk also cause my time limit to freeze to? If so, I should have more time while Todoroki and I interchange using our quirks! Shit, I've got no time to think about that!"_

"Todoroki, you're up again," Izuku shouted as Aizawa tried to free his scarf trapped under Izuku's shards. Unable to do so, with one motion, he threw it the other half of it towards the now quirkless Midoriya.

 _Page 36, Book 9! He always goes for the right side of his enemy!_ Izuku thought to himself as he lunged to the left of the scarf barely evading it. As he rolled away from the capturing device, he looked at it as it began freezing from the other side.

"You forgot about me, professor," Todoroki voiced as his iced hand was on the trapped part of the scarf. Ice began quickly rushing towards Eraserhead.

"You're wrong, Midoriya is all out of juice for the moment," he instructed, blinking momentarily and then darting his eyes towards the red and white haired teen.  
"I surmise he's got lapses in his quirk where it looks like he can only use it for a couple of minutes. I just needed to outlast that time and now I can fully focus on you."

Shoto looked in shock as he tried to summon his quirk, but to no avail it wouldn't work with Aizawa deadlocked with the boy.

"Don't get me wrong, it was a good plan to interchange your quirks by slowly moving up the field," he explained while finally freeing his scarf from Izuku's shards. "However, this was a battle of attrition. It was the only logical way to approach a two versus one situation. It's very unfortunate for you both."

"Oh no, he's going to get Todoroki," the pink skinned girl exclaimed as she was watching the fight unfold.

"Ribbit, this is bad," a frog like girl assessed who was standing close by. "Looks like we'll only have seventeen students moving forward."

Right before the scarf reached the defenseless Todoroki, it suddenly stopped moving completely. Just inches away from the teen's torso, Shoto breathed a sigh of relief before looking to what caused it to stop.

"Impossible, he should be out of time," Aizawa exclaimed while hiss hair began to fall from his raised position. Turning to his left, he stared in shock as Izuku was holding his hand up, thus stopping the capturing of his classmate.

"Todoroki, I don't have a lot of time, we've got to do this now," Izuku shouted as the fatigue clearly began to show. He had been using his quirk on and off throughout the whole day. With the stakes being raised even higher, he was not used to pushing himself this much despite the months of training in alleyways and isolated areas.

Shoto shook out of his trance and immediately stomped his foot throwing up a giant ice wall in front of Aizawa. It was around fifty feet high, and way stronger than any other move the teen made previously. Clearly, he was at his limit as well, he motioned at Izuku to begin running towards the other end of the field.

Aizawa rested his goggles on his head and got out a bottle of eye drops. Putting a couple of drops in each eye, he gave a smirk as he was impressed by the display of power by Todoroki and the will to win by Midoriya. Nevertheless, he was the pro hero and their teacher here, so what kind of message would he give his students if he gave up here.

"Do you think that held him off," Izuku asked as the two assessed the obstacle placed between them and the teacher.

"I'm not sure, he's cunning and perceptive. But it definitely bought us enough time," Shoto responded with an icy fog coming from his mouth. "C'mon let's go, we only have a little bit left to go."

"Right, no time to waste," Izuku agreed.

As the two boys started to run, Izuku turned around briefly to see a scarf wrapped around one of the glaciers at the top of the ice wall.

"Wait, no way," Izuku mouthed as he was stunned to see his teacher attempting to leap over the obstacle. Once again, the other potion of the scarf lunged at the two students again. "Todoroki, watch out!"

Izuku pushed Shoto out of the way causing the scarf to wrap around Izuku's wrist. Todoroki, just a few feet away from the finish line, looked back at the boy who was being pulled back towards Aizawa.

"Go, Todoroki, it's okay," Izuku exclaimed before Shoto could summon ice again to help. Gritting his teeth, Shoto nodded while crossing the finish line.

 _I could just use my heat to get Mr. Aizawa off the wall. But, damn that father of mine, I refuse to use my right side for battle. C'mon Midoriya, you got to get out of there._

Izuku, now struggling and fighting with the scarf, looked up at the teacher perched at the top of the ice wall. He put his hand up to try and use his quirk, but unfortunately nothing happened.

"Hmm, just a little bit off on your limit, huh Midoriya," Aizawa assessed while he continued to pull the bow towards him. "Don't get me wrong, you have spirit, but a hero that can't help themselves in the heat of battle isn't much of a hero. You'll just be in the way after a while."

 _Shit, I've reached my limit. I can't stop him, I really am about to be captured. Will this really be the end for me before I even began my journey to becoming a hero?! I didn't even meet All-Might yet, this can't be how it ends! I refused to accept defeat, I have to go BEYOND!_

To Aizawa's surprise, the momentum of the boy and the scarf stopped as he looked down at the teen. He scanned to see the boy's feet begin to sink into the ground due to the heat rising in his extremities.

"You're wrong sir," Izuku shouted, as he hands began to glow a bright blue color. "I am not going to be in anyone's WAY!"

Izuku, now within reach of the large ice structure, reached his lit fingers towards it. Once in contact with the ice, the wall started rapidly melting at an alarming rate.

"What..it can't be…what is this," Aizawa gasped as the top of the wall began losing its shape. Quickly losing his balance on the ice that was becoming more and more like water, the black haired man regained his capturing device from the boy's arm. He was now more focused on his own safety than his original task.

By no means did he want to give up, but his options were very limited. Either to get caught up in this now fifty foot wave or falling off of it wasn't in the game plan so it was time to retreat. Seeing a telephone pole nearby, the homeroom teacher quickly wrapped onto that to get away from the ensuing tidal wave.

Finally free, Izuku gazed up at the chaos he created. He wanted to wall to melt but not at an instantaneous rate. It was due to the lack of control of his heat quirk he thought to himself. Not wasting any time, the boy quickly rushed back towards to end of the field.

"Todoroki, can you refreeze that before it hits," Izuku interjected as he ran towards him.

Shoto, who had been in a trance at what he had witnessed from this plain boy, finally realized what was being asked of him. With a slight nod, the bow slammed both of his hands on the ground causing the ice to surge towards the field where the wave was about to crash. Finally the ice began to overtake the water, covering it completely before it hit the ground.

 _Was that heat that Midoriya used? Like my father? Like me? No….it was different. Much more out of control it seemed…_

"Wow, they really did it," Ochaco cheered, watching the two converse at the finish line.

"That was quite dazzling I must admit, like moi," another student interjected who was wearing some kind of belt around his waist.

"That was so manly, dude I'm so stoked right now," the spiky red haired boy shouted clearly pumped from the fight.

"Thanks Todoroki, I really owe you one," Izuku smiled as he finally stood beside his classmate. "Well, that didn't go exactly to plan, but hey we did it. Your quirk really is amazing."

"Don't mention it, I was only doing it to measure myself against a real hero," Shoto replied with an indifferent tone. "In any case, let's regroup with the class."

"Right," Izuku responded as the two walked towards the group of students who were watching in the distance. "Oh man, I really am going to need new shoes."

Shoto looked down to see that his classmate was completely barefooted and his feet were sort of charred.

"What the hell happened," he inquired as made eye contact with Izuku again.

"I'm…not too sure myself," Izuku replied looking down at his feet. He had never really been able to summon heat in anything besides his hands, so it definitely confused him just as much as Todoroki.

* * *

Finally all regrouped together again with their homeroom teacher, Aizawa looked at the two boys he had fought with a rather blank expression before looking back at Mineta.

"Mineta, thanks to some of your classmates, you get to continue your education here," Aizawa addressed as he rewrapped his scarf around his neck. "That's all for today, be sure to pick up a syllabus on your way out of class today. You all are dismissed for today."

The students looked around at each other sighing with relief as finally their first day had concluded at UA. It was every bit as tough and challenging as they all expected but even more so with what transpired between Midoriya, Todoroki, and the teacher to save Mineta.

"Yo, teach, why don't you fight me too," Katsuki bellowed as the teacher began to walk away. "IF you think that damn Deku and Sub-zero are challenges, wait until you get a look at me!"

Aizawa quickly turned around, deadlocking his red eyed gazed with the charging boy. With his hair up, he nullified Katsuki's quirk and at the same time he captured the hot headed teen with his scarf.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING MADE OF," Katsuki raged, trying to back free of it.

"As I said, that's enough for today, not stand down," Aizawa scolded the boy. "You're giving me serious dry eye."

* * *

As he unwrapped the troubled teen, Aizawa began to walk away from the field and head back to the teacher's lounge. On his way back, the tired looking teacher was stopped by a massive gentleman wearing a striped golden suit.

"I thought I was in charge of battle exercises, Aizawa," the man lectured with a huge smile brimming from his face.

"Ahh, All-Might, so you were watching," Aizawa responded nonchalantly turning to face the massive, muscular hero. "Well, just as I was about to set the tone for the year, it seems there's some students with a bit of potential who stepped in."

"Ah, I saw where you expelled an entire class last year," All-Might responded. "Must've been some potential to change your mind."

"You could say that," Aizawa conceded while walking way from the number one hero. "A bit reckless, but I'd say there are three that show a lot of promise."

"Three, huh….well I'll have to see for myself in that case," All-Might muttered to himself as he watched his colleague walk away from him. "Perhaps, this is it…"

* * *

"Ugh, today was a lot tougher than I expected," Izuku sighed while walking towards the bus. "Still, I've got to get better and more control of my quirk if I want to reach my goals."

"Hey, that was an exceptional job and display of power, Midoriya," Tenya told while patting Izuku on the shoulder.

"Oh, thanks," Izuku shyly replied while his serious classmate continued talking.

"To think Mr. Aizawa would actually expel a student on the first day. It's alarming, but nonetheless, this is the finest institution. I guess that's to be expected to face these high stakes daily."

"Hey! You two wait up," Ochaco shouted trying to get the two boys' attention while trying to catch up. "If you're going to the station, let me tag along!"

"Oh, it's the infinity girl," Tenya assessed as she got close to them.

"Yes, I'm Ochaco Uraraka, and you're Tenya Iida," she responded before turning to Izuku. "And you're…let's see, Deku Midoriya, right?"

"Deku," Izuku replied, visibly confused and embarrassed.

"Well, that's what Bakugo kept calling you today so I just assumed."

"Oh, well…it's actually Izuku Midoriya," he elaborated. "Deku is the name Kachaan uses to make fun of me."

"Really?! Well I actually like the name Deku," she exclaimed. "The way you were moving out there against Aizawa really was amazing so I think it would make a great hero name! Plus, I think it's pretty cute."

"DEKU IT IS THEN!" Izuku quipped back without hesitation.

"Wait, weren't you just sating that Deku was an insult," Tenya inquired, thrown off by the boy's behavior.

"I don't know what to think anymore," Izuku replied, red faced looking at the ground. "My whole world is shifted upside down!"

"Do what now," Ochaco responded, almost confused by Izuku's erratic behavior.

The three began walking towards the station chatting about the day's events that unfolded and what would happen in the future. Izuku was glad to have found some people to call friends so he was definitely enjoying the conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the teacher's lounge, All-Might was clutching onto his retro Silver age costume while looking at class 1-A's roster. Quickly he began grouping the students into pairs. Finally done, he began jotting down the teams of two.

A: Midoriya, Uraraka, B: Kaminari, Jiro C: Bakugo, Kirshima, D: Iida, Todoroki, E: Ashido, Asui F: Yaoyorozu, Ojiro, G: Hagakure, Tokoyami, H: Mineta, Shoji, I: Sero, Sato, J: Aoyama, Kota

Done with his list, he began shuffling through the pictures. He specifically picked out Todoroki's, Bakugo's, and Midoriya's pictures. Setting them aside, he took a seat scanning each one individually. Beginning to cough, smoke started fuming from the hero's muscular body. With a large cloud of smoke, the true form of the number one hero appeared.

He was a very skinny man with spiky, disheveled hard with two bangs framing to the sides of his face. His suit was rather baggy on his body as his long neck and long limbs drowned in it. Coughing up blood, the man gazed at the photos with his deep blue eyes.

"Tomorrow could actually be the day," he concurred, picking up Bakugo's picture. "The day that I finally find my successor for One for All. Three out of the four students I'm considering are in this class. The battle exercises tomorrow could conclude my search."

* * *

 **A/N: Boom! Chapter 3 concludes! I apologize for the late release and the short chapter! I'm currently in finals week here at my college so I definitely wanted to put something out before next week. I will promise next chapter will be longer since I have loads of time on my hands for the summer :D Feedback has been at a minimum, but I really hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am! A successor could be picked by next chapter, who knows who it might be! ;) As always, thanks so much for reading, and please review!**


End file.
